1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a compressed-gas device in a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a compressed-gas device for a motor vehicle having a compressed-gas cartridge which is coupled with a control device and a sensor which is provided to detect an accident and which is coupled with the control device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such a method and such a compressed-gas device are known, for instance, in the form of an airbag or side bag in a motor vehicle. In such a device, a compressed-gas cartridge is provided which is filled with gas under pressure. The side bag is, for instance, connected to the compressed-gas cartridge. In the event of an accident, the compressed-gas cartridge is triggered. This means that the gas contained in the compressed-gas cartridge flows abruptly into the side bag and fills it. The side bag is in this way inflated, for instance in the manner of a cushion, and then forms a protection for the driver of the motor vehicle. The triggering of the compressed-gas cartridge and the filling of the side bag take place so rapidly that the driver is protected at the very moment of the accident against possible injuries resulting therefrom.
A side bag is provided preferably for protection in the event of a side-impact accident. It is possible, for instance, in the event of a rear-end collision that the compressed-gas cartridge of the side bag will not be triggered and the side bag will thus not be filled. In this case, the compressed-gas cartridge which is still under pressure continues to be present in the motor vehicle after the accident.
If it now becomes necessary, for instance in connection with the rescuing of the driver involved in the accident, to cut open parts of the motor vehicle by means of metal shears or the like. There is the possibility that upon this violent action on the motor vehicle the compressed-gas cartridge is damaged or destroyed, which may lead to an explosion of the compressed-gas cartridge. This obviously represents a danger for the passengers of the motor vehicle as well as for the rescue personnel.